gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 331 - Answers Blowing in the Wind
Ch. 330 - Discoveries and Confessions Ch. 332 - Nowhere to be Found CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Love Uninterrupted Travel to Evening by the Bonfire Find 12 hidden objects in Evening by the Bonfire 2. Leaves on Water Place 4 Autumn Puddle in the Garden 3. The Search Begins! Travel to Pier View Time Loop Match 12 details in Pier View Time Loop 4. Moss Laden Shroom Have 3 Mushroom Log in the Garden Upgrade 1 Autumn Puddle to Level 2 5. No Luck! Return to Belize Barrier Reef Find 12 hidden objects in Belize Barrier 6. A Warp in Time Travel to Trail Break Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Trail Break Time Warp 7. Eerie Consequence Travel to The Lost Treasure Paradox Find 6 differences in The Lost Treasure Paradox 8. Unintended Pleasure Return to Rose Tea Room Find 12 hidden objects in Rose Tea Room 9. Concerning Emotions Travel to Cabin Harmonies Find 12 hidden objects in Cabin Harmonies 10. Tree Log Mushroom Upgrade 1 Mushroom Log to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Autumn Puddle to Level 3 11. Read between the Lines Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 331 scenes Have 1 Old Moss Bridge in the Garden 12. Complete the Autumn Set Collection Collect the Autumn Leaves Pile and place it in your Garden. 13. Slippery Bridge Upgrade 1 Old Moss Bridge to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mushroom Log to Level 3 14. Arch Green Bridge Upgrade 1 Old Moss Bridge to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Old Moss Bridge to Level 5 15. Build the Autumn Camp Spot Complete the Autumn Camp Spot Wonder 16. Home Sweet Home Upgrade the Autumn Camp Spot to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Evening by the Bonfire Earn 2 stars in Evening by the Bonfire! 3 Star Pier View Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Pier View Time Loop! 3 Star Trail Break Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Trail Break Time Warp! 3 Star Cabin Harmonies Earn 3 stars in Cabin Harmonies! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 331 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 331 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 331 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Love Uninterrupted Ch.331/S.1 - Evening by the Bonfire I came here to get some fresh air. I needed some time away from Quincy. I feel so silly and foolish. Never have I been put in such a position before. I get that Quincy has a lot running in his mind already, but where does one draw the line between their work and personal life? Quincy has been known to place loyalty for his work and ethics before considering about himself. But I can't help thinking it's not the fact that we work together that's stopping him from realizing his true feelings for him. Somewhere, at the back of my head, there is a nagging thought that it may have something to do with Megan. I've seen them together. They seem so at ease and comfort. Maybe it's the jealousy talking or else why would I be feeling this way towards Megan? She has been nothing but kind to me. But, aargh! Quincy is driving me nuts! This couple enjoying an evening by the bonfire are also not helping ease my pain and discomfort! I wish I could have something like that! A love shared deep between two souls, with nothing to come in between. Agent! You don't think I'm being paradoid, do you? Quest:The Search Begins! Ch.331/S.2 - Pier View Time Loop There you are, Agent! Have you seen either Quincy or Tessa around? I need to talk with them! Borgsworth and I are going fishing! Not for fun, of course! We're going to search for the massive Time Crystal. According to my calculations, it was buried deep under water. But to get there is not going to be easy. I remember Tessa marking the location when we came across the Time Crystal. But she's gone AWOL and I couldn't find Quincy anywhere as well! It is important we find out if the crystal is still intact! Or else all our efforts in searchin for Tesseracts will go down the drain! Where are these guys? How can they disappear during this dire time of need? What? You say you spoke to Tessa? She needed some time off to blow some steam? Why don't you come along with us, Agent? Let's take matters into our own hands. Quest:No Luck! Ch.261/S.4 - Belize Barrier Reef My, my! The waters look enchanting! It reflecs the glow of your face, Agent! Stop buttering up our fellow Agent! Would it hurt you to focus on the task this one time? Hey! hey, just breaking the ice here with a little bit of healthy flirting! Don't dismiss me off as someone incompetent. Just because I fool around, does not mean I'm not taking things seriously. Guess this constant monitoring of our surroundings is wearing my system out! I feel like I need an update. Quit yapping now! Do you see the Time Crystal? So it's perfecty fine for you to stray far away from the subject, but when I begin, it's yapping? I think the energy levels here are disrupting your normal functioning, Borgsworth! Water clearly does not do you good. No! It's all this Tesseract and Time Crystal hunting! It's building up a frustraction inside us and we're taking it off on each other. Well, I know one way we can solve that then. What is that? By finding the damn Crystal! Does this place look familiar to you? Come to think of it, not really! It's way too crowded in here. Let's move on. Hope we didn't irritate you much with our silly talk, dear friend! Borgsworth and I thrive on arguements! Quest:A Warp in Time Ch.331/S.3 - Trail Break Time Warp Greetings, Agent! This is Chauncey McNichols, fixer upper of warping anomalies and emissary to the Outer Fringes of time and space! Ah! What an odd feeling it is to assume the stance of my past self! I sure do miss the person I used to be. But, as with age and time, everyone must let fo of the past and turn over a new leaf. Enough talk about me! I forget I'm here on business! I was sent here by Eleanor to take care of this Time Warp/ I can understand why Eleanor would need my assistance here. Time warps are fairly misunderstood. Their nature is much violent if not taken care off properly. There! All taken care off! Sweet thinking ther, Agent! What's all this talk I hear about a new association? The Hourglass Syndicate? Have they been around for a bit? I can't seem to fit the pieces together, but I feel as though we're missing out on something very trivial that may provide us with an upper hand. I'll get back to you on this, Agent. Until then, Godspeed and good luck! Quest:Eerie Consequence Ch.331/S.4 - The Lost Treasure Paradox This is it! This is where I remember seeing the crystal last! Um...not to break your cable or anything but I don't see any giant crystal! I'm pretty sure it was here the last time. Look closer. Hmm. I am receiving unreal readings on my time-o-meter. I think we're onto something! It does seem as though the Time Crystal were here, but somehow we are unable to target it. Hey, Borgsworth! Do you suppose we need some super underwater eye vision gazers to be able to see the Crystal? Shut up, Enrique! You're not making sense. Hmm. Is this it? What in the world was that? I certainly felt that wave of energy, It's as though my battery just recharged itself. So...the Crystal is here, but not visible at all times? Unless we have all the Tesseracts and the Cosmic Cube. This explains why we never came across it before. The Crystal makes itself visible at odd hours and without any check. This is good news! How exactly so? Well, we know for a fact that the Crystal is still here and not yet tampered with. So this gives us more time to deal with the Hourglass Syndicate and get to that nasty time turning object! This means we have more time to understand the nature of the Cosmic Cube and work our way towards destroying it. Get back to the Manor and inform Quincy about this. Quest:Unintended Pleasure Ch.159/S.4 - Rose Tea Room Tessa asked me to meet her here. I suppose it's finally time for me to face the music. Do you have an answer for me, Quincy? You know, your persistence on this matter is highly annoying, Tessa! I'm just not the kind to wait around. Especially if it's for nothing! I know I overreacted last time, but tell me one thing, are you over your feelings for Megan? Not this again! I did not come here to listen to you accuse me for something that does not even exist in the first place! Listen, Tessa! In my time att the Society, I have come across a lot of things. Some have been good. Some, bad. You still have a long way to go. And if we were to start something here, it would only cause hindrances in work. I get it. You don't have to justify anything, Quincy. I can't force my emotions onto you. I'm leaving now. I need to get away for a bit. Don't try to search for me. Did I do a good thing by letting Tessa go? Do you think she may do something rash? From what I know of her, she's smart. I hope I wasn't all too harsh on her. She looked really sad. I feel too bad. Why does life put me in such tight spots? Come to think of it, I don't know why I denied her love. I tend to surprise myself at times. This was not my intentions when I walked through those doors. Quest:Concerning Emotions Ch.331/S.5 - Cabin Harmonies Hello, Agent! It feels so good not to be working for just a bit! All my hours are so packed these days, I hardly get the time to just hang around by myself and have a good time. Lulu has been looking for good getaway cabins around picturesque spots! I thought I'd lend her a hand and come looking for a few myself. Did you hear the good news? Lulu and Richard? Oh, how exciting! Love wins again! What is it you said? Tessa and Quincy? Really? Oh, how awful! Tessa did not say those things! Poor Quincy. He must have felt cornered. This is concerning. I did not expect Tessa to let her feelings blind her this way. To think Quincy and I? That chapter got over a long time ago. I must find Tessa and clear this misunderstanding. Did you say she left hurriedly all by herself?